


Exploration

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gardener Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Seasonal, Skinny Dipping, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: Summer is hot in the South Downs.After a day of gardening, Crowley has an idea for how to cool down...(SOSH GTA: A Hot Summer Night in the South Downs)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Exploration

An hour after sunset, the heat lingered over the South Downs. 

He’d spent the day experimenting. Exploring. Mud caked under his nails, sweat soaked his back, his chest, his hair.

Six thousand years avoiding manual labor, but now, here, in his garden, it felt...right. Good. Glorious.

Feet dangled off the flat sunning rock into the pond, stirring cool water. A few fish drifted over, inspecting his toes, before darting off again.

Crowley dipped one hand below the surface. No sharp shock of cold, just an easy embrace, replacing the stickiness with something welcoming.

Hmmm. It was  _ his _ garden, after all.

Clothes vanished with a snap of his fingers and he slipped in, submerging completely, letting the water surround him, renew him.

The bottom of the pond was a whole world - jumbles of stone making little caves, small creatures lurking among the mud and weeds. He explored it all in endless, slow time, until an idle glance up revealed a pair of blue eyes and a furrowed brow back by the shore.

Crowley rose only enough to reveal his eyes, and slowly paddled closer, red hair trailing behind. Aziraphale snorted. “What are you doing, you absurd creature? Supper was hours ago! I’ve been waiting for you!”

“Really?” Crowley stood in the chest deep water, leaning against the sunning rock. Delightful droplets rolled off his shoulders and down his back. “You skipped a meal?”

“Well, no.” Aziraphale picked his way towards the stone, trying to keep his shoes dry. “But I have a nice bottle of gin. I thought it was a good night to...try something new.”

“Did you?” Crowley submerged up to his chin as Aziraphale clambered closer. He still wore long sleeves and bowtie, refusing any concession to the heat. Crowley could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the damp patches here and there. “How unexpectedly daring.”

“I  _ thought _ we might relax together.” Aziraphale leaned forward, hands on his knees. “Enjoy your lovely garden.”

“Oh, you know me.” Crowley grinned, holding out his hand. “Always ready to be tempted.”

Aziraphale reached down and, with an easy tug, Crowley pulled him into the pond. He had just enough time to miracle the angel’s clothes safely ashore before the almighty  _ splash,  _ and they sank to the bottom of the pond in a tangle of limbs.

Crowley twisted, slithered free, Aziraphale’s fingers trailing down his side and across his hip.

A moment later, they burst through the pond’s surface, all calm shattered.

Aziraphale blinked furiously. “That wasn’t funny.”

“I thought it was.” Crowley grinned again, tossing drenched hair from his eyes. “You going to do something about it?”

“Oh, you’ll get what you deserve.” Aziraphale darted forward in a surge of water and grabbed Crowley’s shoulders. Pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly.

Under the water, Crowley’s hand drifted across bare skin, sweat giving way to an almost soapy smoothness. Aziraphale made an eager sound against his mouth.

Dragging his fingers across soft flesh, Crowley began to explore again.


End file.
